guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Balthazar's Aura
You know what really irks me This makes the smiting builds very deadly and dangerous. Really angers me.Jack Valmont 18:43, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :You could always take is as a Monk secondary, slap it on a pet, cast Call of Haste to make sure enemies can't kite him, and then watch the little fuzzball *really* lay waste to everything around him. =) — 130.58 (talk) (10:33, 22 June 2006 (CDT)) Does this count as AoE damage after the nerf?--Hyprodimus Prime 01:56, 7 December 2006 (CST) I believe this has enough information not to count as a stub anymore. If you think it should still be listed as a stub, please explain why or expand on it. eTiger13 23:50, 6 February 2007 (CST) this skill needs a buff :Are you kidding? This is potentially the most dangerous AoE spell ever, balanced by the energy cost and the recharge time. Tycn 03:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::This skill really needs some sort of buff. With 2 sec casting time, it's probably interrupted quite often in PvP as Monks are usually primary targets. Also, 25 energy cost is quite expensive, and monks really need that energy for healing and/or protecting unless they are devoted BA-only smiters. 8 seconds of effect every 25 seconds seems decent though, but in PvE mobs will flee from the AOE effect so it isn't so effective. You can make BA last like 20 seconds if you want, but to do that you need very special build. Having cost of 15 energy and cast time of 1 second and a bit reduced damage would make this skill much more useful in both PvE and PvP. --Aozora 16:02, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree with Aozora, and don't say I don't realize the power of this skill, because I do. I understand that it's armor ignoring, and I understand that it's also a homing AoE spell if cast on the right target, but 25 energy and two second casting, which on top of that needs you to spend attributes in one of the most useless attributes in the world (Unless you're running a specialized build) is just too weak. I suggest they either up the damage to match with the cost and cast time, or they reduce cast time to One second. The cost of the spell however.. It's too powerful for it to cost 15, but it's too weak to cost 25, why don't we make this the first 20 energy spell? =D Zulu Inuoe 05:18, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Most smiters will use this with Auspicious Incantation anyway, allowing for an energy return. Tycn 06:02, 1 August 2007 (CDT) or something like: For 8 seconds, foes adjacent to target ally take 10...22 holy damage each second. You gain 5 energy. TheDrunkenHobo 13:53, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Removed I removed the note "*Combines well with the Dervish skill, Extend Enchantments and a 20% enchanting modification, it can last over 20 seconds." because whoever made that read the skill description wrong. Axl Geist 11:59, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :I think that note meant to cast extend, followed by aura on you, which would get you a decent duration. Lord of all tyria 12:04, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Horse poop, you're right. My bad :xAxl Geist 22:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::: "Combined with the Dervish skill Extend Enchantments and a 20% enchanting modification, this can last a lengthy 20 seconds, as the effects of Extend Enchantments occur after rounded calculations from enchant boosts. A monk with Blessed Aura and staff wrap can cast Balthazar's Aura on a self-cast Extend Enchantments ally for durations limited only by the Extend Enchantments." this is the wors worded note on the wiki (maybe a slight exageration) and is worthless, yes that is how Extend Enchants works a simple it combines nicely with such skills as Balthazar's Aura and Extend Encahnts would do. I'm going to change it. Myth 08:37, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Over 20 seconds with just Extend Enchantments and +20% Enchantment modifier ? I wonder if you need Blessed Aura to do this. 8 seconds +100% +20% is only 19.2 seconds ... :It says 19 seconds now. M s4 18:13, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::It would actually be slightly less than 18 seconds, if you factor in Extend Enchantments's aftercast and this spell's casting time. --Xiu Kuro 18:30, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you have 16 mysticism, extend will last 25s, which is more than enough. The dervish doesn't have to be the one to cast extend. --Fyren 18:40, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::::u mean the dervish doesn't have to be the one to cast balt's aura? M s4 23:33, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Maybe. --Fyren 01:03, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, the Dervish definitely doesn't have to be the one to cast aura. Extend is self-cast only. You can't cast it on anyone else. It'd be pretty awesome if you could, though.--Darksyde Never Again 19:11, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Such a shame this causes scatter :( Rickyvantof 13:12, 22 January 2008 (UTC)